falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
X-01 power armor (Fallout 4)
{furniture) |footer = }} X-01 power armor is set of power armor appearing in Fallout 4. Background The X-01 power armor is a set of power armor created shortly before the bombs fell.Bradberton's office terminal entries A variant of the X-01 power armor was still in testing phases with the scientists at Nuka-World in 2077 as a part of a cooperative initiative between the U.S. Military and Nuka-Cola Corporation when the bombs fell.Bradberton's office terminal entries This unique variant is known as the Quantum X-01 power armor, and can be found at Starport Nuka. It was later engineered by remnants of the U.S. military after the Great War. It improves upon older suits by offering superior protective abilities.Fallout 4 loading screens Characteristics X-01 power armor provides the greatest defense among all models of power armor featured in Fallout 4. The power armor bears resemblance to the advanced power armor seen in previous Fallout games. Similar to the T-60, it appears to have a large blind spot (mainly due to the large shoulder plates) around the arms and back as they rise over the helmet. However, the oversized shoulders would provide ample spaced armor protection from various projectiles, both covering the neck joints without restricting mobility, and by adding another layer of armor to go through. As with all power armor in the Commonwealth, a power armor frame is required to mount X-01 power armor, and spawned pieces can vary from Mk. I to Mk. VI models. Armor parts Modifications Paint jobs * Hot Rod Shark paint: Increases Agility. * Hot Rod Flames paint: Increases Agility. * Hot Rod Hot Pink paint: Increases Agility. * Hot Rod Racing Stripes paint: Increases Agility * Outcast paint: Increases Intelligence * Slocum's Joe pink paint: Increases Charisma * Slocum's Joe tan paint: Increases Agility * Gunner captain paint: * Gunner corporal paint: * Gunner sergeant paint: * Minutemen armored cavalry paint: * Minutemen patriot paint: * Minutemen revolutionary paint: * Institute paint: Increases Intelligence. * Military paint: Increases Strength. * Vault-Tec paint: Increases Charisma. * With the Nuka-World add-on, it is possible to acquire a suit of X-01 power armor with a unique Nuka-Cola Quantum paint job. Variant * Quantum X-01 power armor Locations Level-independent * An X-01 helmet can be stolen from Proctor Teagan's shop on the Prydwen behind a Master-locked door, or a key may be stolen from the Brotherhood's knight-captain wandering around the power armor bays. Upon entering the Prydwen for the first time, one can spot him asking another knight about patrols or other related material. * Worn by Danse upon completing Blind Betrayal if one wishes to spare him. The suit is a full set of X-01 missing only the helmet, but like his T-60d, his X-01 has a locked fusion core eliminating the possibility of having Danse exit the armor. Level-dependent * Two full sets found at the Nuka-World power plant: one behind a terminal-locked door in the basement, another one in the power monitoring station southeast of the plant, under an electrical tower. Assuming the player starts the Nuka-World add-on at the recommended level of 30, these armors will always be at least X-01 Mk I suits due to them beginning to spawn at level 28. * One full set due west of Dry Rock Gulch, on a flatbed truck just beyond the parking lot outside of the park area proper. This suit is subject to the same level considerations as the pair mentioned above. * A full set of armor can be found inside Fort Hagen hangar behind a locked security door. One of the resident Rust Devils may attempt an entry, resulting in a heavily armored combatant. * Another set can be found at the top of the 35 Court building in the Financial District. The suit must be acquired by destroying an assaultron and a Sentry bot emerging from charge pods that have buttons which unlock the central chamber containing the armor. * A full set may spawn hidden inside containers behind the master locked room (not the room) in National Guard training yard. * A full set with no helmet may spawn at Federal surveillance center K-21B at the bottom level in a corner. * A set with no legs can be found during the quest The Big Dig in a side tunnel, protected by a Mirelurk King * A set can be found inside a trailer at a military convoy a short distance Northeast of the National Guard Training Yard, or almost directly West of Finch Farm. It’s missing a helmet and left arm. Notes * The Sole Survivor must be at least level 28 in order for the X-01 power armor pieces to spawn. ** The only exception to this is the X-01 power armor helmet found on the Prydwen in Teagan's shop that can only be stolen. * In the base game, X-01 armor suits and parts that can be found in the game world are capped at Mk III and will not improve past this point regardless of player level. Nuka-World removes this cap for incomplete sets, thus offering a chance to scavenge all tiers up to and including Mk VI at very high levels. Full sets (like the one in 35 Court) retain their Mk III cap, however, with the Mk V Quantum X-01 power armor being the only exception. * Unlike previous versions of power armor, turning on the headlamp will illuminate the eyes, casting light from them instead of from a light attached to the helmet. The color of the eyes will change depending on the color of light chosen. * The unique Institute paint scheme can only be unlocked by completing the game by siding with the Institute, in which the paint scheme is automatically added to the list of modifications. It increases Intelligence by one with all pieces painted and costs nothing to apply. ** According to The Art of Fallout 4 the "Institute Paint" is simply an alternative to the unused Institute power armor, or I-01 for short. * This suit's list of material mods also includes the 'Thermal Coating' material mod, which seems to be exclusive to the X-01 as well, as it does not exist for the other models. The 'Winterized Coating' is not available and seems to have been replaced with 'Thermal Coating'. Both provide the same upgrade to Energy Resistance, but the Thermal simply applies as the default armor color rather than white in color. ** This suit's modification list also includes one suit-exclusive upgrade, known as "X-01 EMP Shielding" which appears to be a cheaper alternative to "Prism Shielding." * There are separate Base IDs for the 5 pieces of X-01 power armor Paladin Danse wears. These pieces can be spawned using the console but cannot functionally be used. They will not appear in inventory, but will still contribute to carry weight. Bugs * In an unmarked building named 35 Court, at the top after an elevator ride. After battling two robots (level dependent) one can access the center chamber containing the full suit of power armor. The armor will spawn X-01 after lvl 28 but may appear to be a lower grade armor (T-45, T-51 or T-60). However, upon suit entry it will become X-01 power armor. * Sometimes, when building a jet pack for the X-01 torso for the first time, it will appear a good armor's width away to the right of the rack (when facing it) and it will also be rotated 90 degrees. Once the player character enters the armor, it snaps/floats to its correct position and orientation on the back; it continues to float, not actually appearing to attach and not moving with the armor animation, though it does follow the Sole Survivor and is completely functional. Quitting and reloading the game fixes this oddity. * If left without power armor stand and fast traveling around, can transform into a T-45 power armor that's missing random parts. This is actually due to the "cell reset" bug, and affects power armor frames, not specifically the armor pieces themselves. This bug primarily affects modded games, and can be avoided by either using the console to spawn a generic frame and moving the armor pieces to the new frame, or by using a mod that allows the construction of bug-free frames via the workshop. * Also may be you can found a T-45 power armor in the National Guard training yard (the one that is outside),but it see like a X-01 (even the parts are marked like a T-45) And if you do a fast travel to this place after this happen the power armor will be seen like any T-45 Power Armor Gallery X-01 Power Armor.jpg Institute X-01.jpg|Institute paint FO4 X-01_Flames.png|Hot Rod Flames paint FO4 X-01_Shark.png|Hot Rod Shark paint FO4 X-01_Hot_Pink.png|Hot Rod Hot Pink paint FO4 X-01 Military.png|Military paint FO4 X-01 Vault-Tec.png|Vault-Tec paint Quantum X-01 Mk.V power armor.png|Nuka-Cola Quantum paint X-01_power_armor_Slocum's_Joe_pink_paint.png|Slocum's Joe pink paint X-01_power_armor_Slocum's_Joe_tan_paint.png|Slocum's Joe tan paint Racing stripes X-01.jpg|Hot Rod Racing Stripes paint Outcast X-01.jpg|Outcast paint Fo4 X-01 power armor_CA PVC model.png|From The Art of Fallout 4 FO4 Art of X-01 PA.jpg Fallout 4 - Power Armor Frames Map.png|Map of power armor frame locations, X-01 armor pieces begin spawning around level 28 X-01 Institute Red Tactical.jpg|X-01 power armor, Institute painted with red tactical headlamp and jet pack X01 white Institute paint.jpg|X-01 power armor with Institute paint FO4 X-01 loading screen.jpg|Loading screen FWW X-01 power armor suit.jpg|''Fallout: Wasteland Warfare'' figurines FWW X-01 power armor scenic base.jpg References Category:Fallout 4 power armor es:Servoarmadura X-01 (Fallout 4) ru:Силовая броня X-01 (Fallout 4) uk:Силова броня X-01 (Fallout 4)